This invention relates to a tool holder which has been devised for holding a scissor-like tool whose blades are biased to an open position by means of a spring. References throughout this specification and claims to "a tool" are references to a tool of this kind.
Hitherto, a clip or lock has been provided to hold the blades of such a tool closed against the bias of the spring for storage purposes. It is, however, difficult to manufacture an effective clip or lock. Also, quite unrelated to that problem, there is the storage problem when such tools are used around the home, especially in the kitchen, where the tool should be readily available for instant use at all times.
The applicant is not aware of any holders designed specifically for spring biased tools. Many gravity holders for non-biased tools are known and these generally take the form of a pocket to receive and protect the blades, e.g. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,750,891, 2,508,755 and 2,664,231.